


Time to go home Whiskers

by MaryTagus



Series: Simplicity and beauty [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whiskers owner is back but if she thinks he's going back home easily she's in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to go home Whiskers

“Hi. How was your trip?”

“Longer than I expected. I’m sorry.”

“For… Oh, Whiskers. He was no trouble at all.”

“I’m so glad to hear it. He can be a hand full. Where is he?”

“He was on the couch just now.”

“Whiskers. Whiskers. Mamy’s here. Whiskers.”

“He’s not on the couch. Where did he go?”

“I’ll call him again. He always comes when I call him. Whiskers. Whiskers.”

“Where can he be.”

“Whiiiiiskeeeeers.”

“He must be hiding somewhere. Sorry.”

“I’m the one that apologizes. He as never done this to me before. He always comes when I call. Maybe he’s upset with me.”

“I’m sure that’s not it. We will find him. He’s here, somewhere. Maybe you could go unpack and then come back…”

“That’s probably a good idea. Do you mind?”

“Of course not. And don’t worry we will find him.”

____________________

“Hon, what you doing kneeling down like that?”

“Can’t find Whiskers. His owner is back and he’s nowhere to be found.”

“Have you look for him upstairs?”

“No. He was so comfortable on the couch just now I didn’t even consider looking upstairs.”

“I’ll go.”

_____________________

“Whiskers, what are you doing under the bed.”

“Miau”

“Come here, Whiskers. No, no, don’t go back under there. AUCH”

“Oliver?”

“Found him. Don’t think he wants to come out.”

“There’s blood on your hand.”

“I tried to pull him out. He scratched me.”

“It’s going to leave a scar.”

“…”

“Yet another one to add to your ever growing collection. This one with no heroic story attached to it.”

“Not all my scars have heroic stories attached. In fact most of them are anything but heroic in their stories.”

“Yes their are, their all reminders you pulled through, survived and became the hero you are today… except, the cat’s scratch.”

“Well I did learn something. Don’t grab a cat and pull him when he doesn’t want to, they fight back.”

“And leave reminders.”

“Exactly. Now how do you propose we get him out from under there.”

“I have an idea. Lay down on the bed. He loves to cuddle up with you.”

“That he does.”

“Take that wimpish smile off your face, Oliver.”

“You hated when he cuddled up with me.”

“Only because he growled at me when I tried to do the same.”

“At least he didn’t scratch you.”

“I was careful not to get close enough to him.”

“That’s why.”

“Why what?”

“Why it took you so long to get close enough for me to reach every night.”

“I had to be careful but… I really can’t sleep without you anymore.”

“Then came here and join me. No cat here now.”

“Miau”

“He heard you.”

“I have him. We should go and get him home.”

_______________________________

“Finally…”

“I’ve missed this.”

“Whiskers sure loved you, Oliver.”

“I’m a easy to love kind of guy.”

“…”

“It was a joke.”

“Oliver. It wasn’t a good joke.”

“Yeah. It wasn’t. But he did like me. I’m pretty sure he scratch his owner when he tried to jump back to my arms.”

“On the plus side I don’t think she will leave him with us ever again.”

“You think?”

“She was pretty upset that Whiskers didn’t wanted to stay with her.”

“You’re probably right. It’s a shame though. I liked having something welcoming home like I am the most important thing in the World.”

“Are you serious?”

“What?”

“I’m offended.”

“What?”

“Realy?”


End file.
